gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior
The 'PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior '''is a mobile suit from the anime series ''Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is a variant of the PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built by the Meijin Kawaguchi for his own use, the Gundam Amazing Red Warrior is a customized version of the PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III "Red Warrior" that appears in the manga Plamo-Kyoshiro. It can exhibit overwhelming speed during battle due to its greatly improved thrust, and has high maneuverability thanks to the rotatable vernier units above the shoulder armors. A part of the suit's weapons can be changed to meet the needs of different battle, and this allows the suit to be highly adaptable. The combination of the Gunpla's high degree of completion and the Meijin's excellent piloting skills caused the Gundam Amazing Red Warrior to be a formidable foe for any opponent. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Fixed onto the right forearm, this close combat beam weapon emits a short but effective beam blade. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, this shield is small to keep the suit’s weight down. Despite its small size, it can still serve as an effective defensive equipment due to the Meijin's high piloting skills. A pair of Vulcan guns is mounted in this shield. :;*Vulcan Gun ::Mounted in the shield, the pair of shell firing weapons are identical in functions and abilities as those mounted on the head. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :The suit has a total of four 3–tube missile pods. Two of them are mounted being the chest vents, and are revealed when the vents open up. Another two are mounted in the front skirt armor, and are revealed when the lower two-thirds of the armor slide down. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A large rocket launcher with an extendable barrel, it is stored on the right side of the backpack, and is positioned under the right shoulder when deployed. The hyper bazooka can be fired with or without its grip being held. By replacing the ammunition, it can be changed into a beam bazooka. ;*Handgun :One of the suit’s optional armaments, it can be stored on the left side of the backpack when equipped. Due to the handgun’s small size, it can be wielded easily during battle. A short or long blade can be attached to the bottom to turn the handgun into the Gunblade (Short/Long). :;*Gunblade (Short/Long) ::The handgun with a blade attached to the bottom, this weapon allows the suit to switch between range and melee attacks quickly. When attached with a short blade, it is known as the Gunblade (Short) and when it has a long blade, it is known as Gunblade (Long). Like the handgun, it can be stored on the left side of the backpack. ;*Beam Rifle 甲 :One of two optional beam rifles that the suit can use, beam rifle 甲 has better sensor functions. The two beam rifles can be combined into the Long Rifle, whereby beam rifle 甲 serves as the front section. ;*Beam Rifle 乙 :The other optional beam rifle, it can be stored on the left side of the backpack when not in use. When combined with beam rifle 甲, beam rifle 乙 serves as the rear section of the Long Rifle. ;*Long Rifle :A long beam rifle formed from the combination of beam rifle 甲 and beam rifle 乙. It is stored on the left side of the backpack and is held under the left arm when in use. ;*Beam Gatling :An optional handheld beam weaponry, it has a high rate of fire but low precision. A concentrated burst from this weapon can deal serious damage. The weapon’s firepower and shooting range increase after it combines with the beam rifle 乙. This combined form can be stored on the left side of the backpack when equipped, and is held under the left arm when in use. History Picture Gallery Gundam Amazing Red Warrior Descending.jpg redwarriorgunblade.jpg redwarriorblade.jpg redwarriorbazooka.jpg redwarriordata.jpg redwarriorstats.jpg Gundam Amazing Red Warrior Gunpla.jpg Trivia Reference Gallery External Links *PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)